


The Daily Commute

by ecrituredudesir



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Creampie, Gangbang, Hermaphrodites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Public Blow Jobs, Red Panda, Voyeurism, dubcon, public, rhino - Freeform, subway car, zebra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 08:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15069704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrituredudesir/pseuds/ecrituredudesir
Summary: A YCH Auction Winner from FuraffinityScarlette the Red Panda goes into heat while on a normal trip via a subway car. Fortunately, every other rider on the car is more than happy to help her take care of her sudden urges.





	The Daily Commute

When Scarlette had boarded the subway car that night, she hadn’t expected to feel the little tingle of arousal that started low in her body, settling a warmth in her hips that travelled down to between her thighs. The sensation was familiar, but she wasn’t entirely aware that it was the symptoms of her going into heat until it was far too late. The subway car was crowded, with people rubbing and moving around her at all angles, and it would be a little over an hour before they made it to her stop. Slowly, people were starting to lift their heads around her, starting to gradually catch the scent of someone going into heat. 

It seemed to slowly have a wider-spread effect throughout the constrained space. The scent of someone going into heat was intoxicating for many people, and men and women both across the train were starting to tilt their heads up, and her body started to warm. 

It didn’t take them long to find her; there were several sharp noses in the crowd, and each of them seemed to zero in out on her. Scarlette knew that the scent of her heats could be pleasant, but coupled with her own usually naturally high libido, it usually spelt trouble for her—and trouble was what she knew that she was going to get when she felt someone slide behind her, reaching down to grab a fistful of her tail, jerking it out of the way while more sets of hands started moving in to tear at her pants. There’s a little noise of surprise that escapes her; the tail pulling wasn’t painful. On the contrary it made the heat that was already rushing through her start to build further to the tension building in her core. 

Before she knew it, there were hands on her, seemingly coming from all directions. No one was saying a word, but there was a tense sort of aggression running through the crowd that had her breathless; a female coyote was grabbing at her breasts, her hand squeezing firmly there as she tugged up her shirt with another. The pressure made Scarlette gasp, and it was more than enough for her natural, high-lactation tendencies to kick in. She felt warmth burst against the inside of her bra and shirt, wetting the fabric of both with her sweet-smelling milk while she gasped in respond to the pressure. The group moved around her again, seeming to thrive off of the small noises that they were dragging from her body, and with her pants now ripped a bit and pushed down to her knees, she could feel someone moving behind her. 

Her tail was gripped close to the base, lifting it out of the way for whoever was behind her, and her weight was being shifted away from the wall of the subway car and towards the bench-seats. A glance behind her gave her the glimpse of a zebra sitting down on the bench, and when he started to tug her down by her tail, she gasped once more when she felt why he was pulling her down. Two people were moving to spread her legs, eager to see her get filled with the zebra’s massive cock, flared at the tip and easily almost a foot long. 

Scarlette felt it press at the already slick lips of her cunt, wet with both her heat and the sensations of the crowd getting rough with her. The pressure was light at first, with him letting her adjust how she was going to sink down on his cock at that point, before she realized with some alarm that there was a hot pair of lips wrapping around her already hard cock as well. Right as she was sinking down on the zebra dick, a female raccoon was starting to wrap her lips around the head of her own, starting to suck though there was nothing gentle about it. She felt the light, teasing scrape of teeth, and that was enough to make her gasp as another person, a male ape anthro, wrapped his lips against one of her exposed breasts as her bra was pushed aside and suckled from the milk leaking almost freely from her breasts then. The red panda gave a startled little cry of pleasure, another hand from an unseen owner gripping her free tit. Milk poured from her nipple from the pressure again, and the zebra finally grew impatient with how slowly she was moving down on his cock. He reached up, releasing her tail long enough to grab her hips, and pull her down hard on his dick, slamming every inch into her like he was desperate to feel her stretched tight.

Her lips parted into a wide ‘o’ as she let out a sharp, pleasured little cry from the sensation, feeling him slam fully into her and bottom out deeper than she’d ever felt anyone else go before. Right about now, the female that had been in the process of sucking her off grew impatient as well, her senses thick with the scent of the red panda in heat. Right as she landed flush in the zebra’s lap with his hips slamming up against the curve of her ass. 

The raccoon had gotten someone behind her to support her so she could clamber up into Scarlette’s lap as well, her knees on either side of her hips. Though the impatient zebra grunted softly at having to wait to move, feeling her throbbing pussy tense around him, he knew the extra weight of the raccoon straddling her hips would only make Scarlette bounce down that much harder on his cock when he did start to thrust. There were a few moments where the raccoon ground her slick lower lips against Scarlette’s hard cock, lubricating them both for what was to come next even though the red panda was dripping precum from the moment her lips pulled off of her member. 

With every party involved wanting a piece of Scarlette’s ass in some way or another, there was a rush of little demanding murmurs around them, encouraging them to speed up the process so that more people could have their turn. Not one to refuse these little demands, eager on their own to work themselves to satisfaction, the group working her over at the moment started to move. The zebra was the first to shift, and despite the added weight of the woman sinking herself now slowly down on Scarlette’s cock, he had powerful enough hips roll back just enough in his chair to hastily slam his hips upwards. He sank a few inches deeper in her from the motion, but what he truly wanted was the aftereffect. She was bounced up in his lap, jogged a few inches up off of his cock with the momentum, but it only resulted in her sinking back down hard on him as her weight fell back into his lap. The red panda gave a soft squeal at the sensation, and in her lap, the raccoon gasped and wrapped her arms around her shoulders to hold on tight, the momentum slamming her down to the base of the cock slowly pushing into her as a result. The mouth at her tit moved, replaced with hands again, but she could still feel the softness of her breasts bouncing with the raccoon’s against it. 

Pleasure was flooding her mind at this point, particularly because once the zebra realized that he could easily set such a pace to fuck her right, he did so with no hesitation. Desperate for relief, he started ramming up into her, not allowing her or her other guest a moment’s peace while he bounced both of the girls with his powerful thighs and hips. Scarlette could feel his flared, throbbing cock ram deep into her each time, leaving no inch of her tight snatch unexplored or unstretched from his vigor. Her soft cries turned into throaty, desperate moans as all too quickly she could feel herself starting to come to a fast climax, more quickly than she’d anticipated. She was filling and being filled, and each little movement on both sides of her hips gave an overwhelming friction that she couldn’t control the pace of. 

Before either of them, Scarlette tilted her head back and gave a ragged, sweet cry of pleasure, and all at once, her body tightened around the zebra under her while simultaneously pumping the girl in her lap full of cum as well. Her entire frame quivered beneath them, the hands squeezing her breasts greeted with little spurts of milk from her body tensing so suddenly. 

Dealing with the sensation of Scarlette pumping an impressive load straight into her, the raccoon in her lap moaned and came around her. Not a few moments afterwards, with one more deep, grinding thrust, the Zerba bottomed out in her and pumped a hot load of cum deep in Scarlette as well, each little twitch of his cock in her sending another blast of thick seed almost spraying her insides. The raccoon stumbled off to another seat to recover, and thinking she was out of the most demanding of the crowd, moved to give a stumbling wobble towards where the shreds of her clothes were. 

Unfortunately, a thick rhino from the crowd had another idea. He had yet to get his turn, and he was impatient enough to grab her and bend her over one of the railings that separated the seats from one another. She was still dripping the zebra’s cum between her thighs when she felt the head of another cock there, and in shock, she felt as the rhino started to push in. He was much, much thicker than the zebra had been; even though she had been well fucked by the practical stallion, the rhino was stretching her in all new ways as if she’d never slept with a man in her life before. Her paws gripped at the bar she’d been bent over, gasping in shock as the rhino moved one hand up, gripping her tail and pulling the thickly furred appendage out of the way, leaving her ass exposed for him to grip and slap at playfully while he sank as deeply as he could go into her cunt on the first thrust. He only pulled back once he could physically go no further without building up a momentum, and leaving an aching handprint on her bottom while he pulled back and pushed in once more, the rhino gave a satisfied grunt. 

With enough momentum, eventually he was able to push into her enough to feel the hefty curve of her ass against his hips, and she couldn’t help but gasp as she felt his heavy, full balls smack against her thighs and enough of her cunt between them to send shivers through her. Hands were moving to rest on her again, one giving a squeeze under her like they were milking her just to see the little spurts of white, creamy milk splatter onto the floor below them, until someone ducked under her with their mouth open to catch the next squeeze—only to seal his lips up around the nipple and drink directly from the source. 

The rhino behind her had finally bottomed out, stretching her to the point where she could feel him hammering her hips every time he rocked forward. Her breasts were bouncing with the force of the thrusts, rocking forward each time and leaving the man under her no choice but to suck her nipple harder to keep it in place for him to drink from, while another mystery hand grabbed her free breast and pinched at her swollen teat. 

The grip on her hips was nearly bruising as the hippo pulled her back again each time, watching the way her ass bounced when it hit his front. One hand freed itself from her hip to reach back and slap the plush skin, sending little vibrations through in her and drawing a cry from her lips. With her mouth now open wide and vulnerable, someone propped up on their knees in the seat next to the bar she’d been leaned over, undid their pants, and pressed the head of another, meaty cock to her lower lip. It hit the skin with a soft smack, and already lost in another haze of lust, Scarlette wasted no times in wrapping her lips around it with a dedicated, obedient suck. Her stud knocked along the underside of their cock, and she could feel the way that sensation made them twitch. She couldn’t see the person’s face when she looked up, only an impressive pair of breasts on the owner of the cock that didn’t allow her any view of what species the owner might be. Her curiosity didn’t last long, considering they wrapped their hands through her hair and began to roll their hips forward immediately, sinking past the pleasant texture of her tongue to prod at the back of her throat already. She struggled not to choke on the thickness of the cock in her mouth, while simultaneously being rocked forward against it from the thrusts still sinking deep in her cunt from behind. The two took turns on either side of her, filling her mouth and throat with one thrust, while the other pumped deep into her from behind. Her eyes nearly rolled, unable to keep focus on the task at the front from the pleasure filling her from the back. Another hungry mouth had latched onto the breast that had only been squeezed and teased before, so the stimulation was starting to become maddeningly distracting with how she’d already cum once already. To make matters worse, she saw a petite gazelle sliding down next to her, and in the moment afterwards, she felt soft lips wrapping around the head of her on cock, adding to another person sucking at the tender, sensitive parts of her body under her. 

Finally the person using her mouth shamelessly pushed deep, rocking her back as they settled themselves firmly past her lips stretched around them, and started to pump a thick, creamy load directly down her throat. From the way their thrusts had stopped pushing Scarlette back to the Rhino behind her, the rhino also bottomed out, slapping his thick balls against the folds of her cunt once more. She could feel them almost tighten against her skin, and in the next few seconds she felt why; he was pouring every drop of seed in her that he could manage, flooding her tight snatch with an impressive amount of sloppy seconds. Pushed and filled from all sides, Scarlette couldn’t hold herself back from her on orgasm, flooding the pretty gazelle’s mouth under her with a torrent of the red panda’s cum. 

Over the announcement system, the next stop from the long trip was announced, and around her, people began to zip up their flies, adjusting themselves to resume their presentable facades. Stunned into silence and stuck in the afterglow of so many people having their hands on her and way with her, Scarlette could only numbly acknowledge that it was time for her to get dressed again as well.


End file.
